The Dragon, the Faun and the Rabbit
Premise Rhaegan discovers an unexpected guest in his solar, leading ot an encounter with the youngest Baratheon child. After a discovery of shared interests, the two form an unexpected relationship of respect for one another. RP Date Participants *Rhaegan Targaryen *Merril Baratheon Log TheMurderDoll: Rhaegan sat, finishing putting pen to paper, placing the quill back within the inkpot, and rolling the parchment before tying and sealing it. He placed it down at the side before taking a cup on the desk, and walking over to the nearby table, where there stood a jug. He took it up, pouring the clear contents into the cup, and taking several gulps. The water was refreshing running down his throat as he frustratingly sighed. The Lannisters would not be an easy guest over the next week. It was then that he paused, hearing a scuffling coming from below his bed, or what he could make out. He placed the jug and cup down, moving slowly over to the bedframe, before crouching beside it. There it was again. Seven Hells it be rats again. He bent his head under the frame to hear a small squeaking and turned his attention to......a rabbit. His brows furrowed as he wondered how on earth a rabbit had made it's way into the Red Keep. But wait. Yesterday...the Baratheons......the girl. He sighed and reached out for the rabbit, which responded by bounding off to ther other side of the room. In his momentary confusion, Rhaegan smacked his head on the frame, muttering and cursing as he withdrew. The rabbit was over by the windowsil now, sitting perfectly still as Rhaegan wandered over to his door, opening it, seeing the guard standing there. "My lord?" spoke the man. "Please fetch the younger Baratheon girl for me." The guard looked confused. "Is there a rea......" "Just do it." Rhaegan sighed, closing the door and leaving the man to carry out the order. He went over to the windowsil, seating himself and looking at the animal beside him, who gave a small squeak, but made no effort to flee. "Indeed. I feel cornered in this whole situation too." Hynexdoll: The day had brought no benefit to the tiny faun, coming empty handed in her search for her dear friend and finding herself personally embarrassed before the crowned prince himself. She had all but given up, resigning herself to her chambers and sulking in her own misery. Every few hours a rap at her door would ring, followed by her mother’s voice, soft as the birds her house pined after to try and stir any response from her precious, dearest child. Yet none would come, the door locked and the small Baratheon buried within a mess of her bed, having only taken the time to change into a suitable, more casual green dress in a fit of second hand embarrassment for her actions prior. She should have known better than to run around in her night clothes, than to listen in on the conversations fit for only Lions and Dragons. What low creature was she to do such a thing? And then to lie to the Prince himself?! Merril rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling, eyes red and sore from fallen tears and hair clinging limply to her dampened face. The day had gone from lovely to terrible in a shorter time than she thought possible. She could only hope this was not a precursor for the rest of the trip. As another knock rang from her door, Merril expected a soft chirp of her name, yet instead simply heard the gravely voice of a servant. “Lady Baratheon” It questioned monotonously, forcing the girl to pirch upon her elbows, wiping at her cheeks and eyes with her sleeve. “Who is…. it?” she asked, her lisp dragging on the remainder of a sob as she grabbed a bone comb and briefly ran it through her curls, just enough to neaten them. “His grace Rhaegan Targaryen requests your presence in his Solar, m’lady” She voice continued. The splotches of red faded from the young faun’s face, paling as the request echoed in her mind. “My….my presence……” She repeated, blinking as her brow furrowed to a dark line, mind a mess of uncertainty. “Why does he wish my presence?” She asked, pushing forward off of her bed and slowly stepping towards the door. “He did not say M’lady, if you would please come with me.” “He didn’t say?” She responded again, slowly shaking her head. “Oh no…..oh no .” She mummbled before the sound of a key in the lock of her door caused her to jump as it opened, the servant replacing a skeleton key in his pocket and gesturing for her to follow. “Please this way M’lady”. Merril choked down a lump in her throat, slowly walking out the large cherrywood door and following the lowly servant through the halls of the keep and towards the Targaryen’s personal hall. ‘I must have angered him’ she thought, her hands tugging her long thick hair into their grasp and twisting it gently as she walked. ‘Maybe he thought I heard something, or know something, or that I’m hiding something! What if he thinks I’m a spy!’ Her head swam with possibilities that brought her nearly to the brink of tears for the second time, her eyes pink and damp with fear as the hand of the servant pounded upon the door of the Prince. ‘He’s going to kill me…...’ TheMurderDoll: As soon as he reached out for the rabbit, it sprang off yet again, this time onto the table, knocking over the jug of water. Luckily, there were only dregs left, so only a minisclue amount soaked the stone flooring. Rhaegan sighed heavily as he went after the animal, attempting to grab it, but the rabbit eluded him again, jumping off onto the bed this time. Finally, Rhaegan leapt it at it, taking it in his clutches as it squeaked and resisted, before Rhaegan began to stroke it's fur, calming it. "Don't worry my furry friend. You shall not be going in a pot today. I have seen to it that your mistress will be on her way to collect you. He sat himself down in one of the plush chairs by the bookcase, the rabbit in his lap. The door rang with a knock soon after as Rhaegan acknowledged it. "Enter." The door creaked open to reveal the servant and Merril standing there, the girl having changed from her previous wear. The servant bowed, pushing the girl in before closing the door. Rhaegan sat there with the rabbit. "I presume this is what you were so haphazardly looking for earlier my lady?" he said, playful sarcasm tinged in his voice as he spoke. He stood and walked over to her, placing the rabbit in her hands, before moving back to the chair. "You are lucky it came here, and not out into the city, or it would very likely be in a stew by now. So, now that you have reclaimed your prize, you may explain to me why it was you constructed a story of no meaning to you, and then stopped to eavsdrop on a situation of no concern for a little girl, even of a noble house." He relaxed into the cushioning. "As you may know, the Dragons and the Lions are hardly the friendliest of creatures towards each other. Pray tell what a little faun had to do in their presence?" Hynexdoll: Fear overtook he with the harsh enter that came forth from the door, her heart dropping into her stomach. She squeezed her eyes shut for a brief moment before being shove in by the servant, opening her gaze to rest upon the Dragon. Yet….it was not a scene she expected. She thought she would find him and some weapon, ready to deal the death that had been assigned to her….yet instead she saw the prince and Crispen. Her face softened as she looked between the two, not having a moment to speak before he stood and walked the tuckered bun to it’s rightful owner. Crispen collapsed within her arms, chest heaving from his days adventures and other bunny business, he nestled in close to her chest, her thumb gently stroking his head as she looked down. “You found Crispen” She chirped, a smile slowly replacing upon her face as she looked back to the platinum haired prince. She listened as he spoke, unable to utter even a simply thanks to the man before he began to question her motives, an obvious defensive question for one living in a place of such secrecy and uncertainty. Before coming to King’s Landing, Merril was never one to lie. It was rather pointless, when the truth worked so well. Yet, something about telling the crowned prince her true goal, what had actually happened, seemed to make her look insufficient. She looked down for a moment, trying to decide how to approach her explanation. “Well…..” She began before letting out a small half hearted sigh. “I was worried about him, I was looking for him all day and I had started looking outside when I noticed the Lannisters and yourself your grace. I didn’t want to move too drastically, I was afraid someone would see and think I was spying, but you passed me and thought so either way. I wasn’t trying to your Grace, really I wasn’t. If anything I wanted to ignore it….but it was rather hard to ignore. As for the story, I simply did not want you to think me foolish for losing my own pet.” The frown slowly crept to her face again, feeling more foolish than she had to begin with. It was driven into her mind that she was to carry herself in a heightened way, and to allow the Prince of all people to see any less was an embarrassment. TheMurderDoll: He listened to her tale with curiosity, leaning back into the chair and placing his fingers together as she explained herself. He chuckled in his mind. He doubted in any way she had been spying. After all, what information would a young girl want regarding the greeting, albiet a strained one, from one house to another, two who were known to have a tense history? No. He figured it was something far more innocent, yet wanted to question her on the matter to show her that it was hardly something of importance to lie about. She was interesting, and spoke with honesty and an understanding beyond her years. Upon first seeing her, Rhaegan had dismissed her as an ignorant child, with her head in the clouds and a pocket full of fantasies. But no, she was quite the learned one. "Well, you seem to understand well enough." He rose, checking sure the door was closed before he sat at the table, looking at her. "What you did earlier was foolish. And I am not referring to what you were wearing, although that was uncouth of you to parade about in your nightwear. No, in regards to your tale. You see, you are a smart girl, you must realise that the world never is in the mindset to work in your favour no? Lies are a powerful tool, but like anything, if used for the wrong reason they become useless, and disappear as quickly a bird in a hurricane. For instance, if you had simply just told me you were searching for your pet, do you think I would have had you flayed? Likely I would have sent one of the servants with you to look, it does one no good to lose things dear to them. Your knowledge of Jaehaerys was impressive as well to say the least. But no. Lies are power. And a little thing should never be a lie, for it grants no power to either party. However. Since you are so interested, or feign it so, in my family history." He stood again, going to the vast bookcase and pausing, before pulling out a large leather-bound tome and placing it on the table, gesturing for her to sit. "Then perhaps you would care for a little reading material." He studied her closely before speaking her again. "I can tell you like to read. It is in your eyes. Interestingly enough, it is a hobby we both share. Knowledge is power so they say. And the mind is a far deadlier weapon than a sword or bow. Wars are won with intelligence, not simply steel and manpower. And arguments are not simply settled with fists. You will have to excuse me, for I have had a trying few days, and I deem it impolite to not remember a name. Maya, Mary was it?" Hynexdoll: She listened carefully, clutching the warm bundle close to her chest as he burrowed himself into a comfortable position, his cold nose twitching against her collar bone. She watched as he sat himself at a table. His words held a girth she was unfamiliar with, falling rather uneasily upon the child of fortune and causing her to question all she had learned. She had been taught honesty, a truthful way to live in the face of challenge. It was true she had herself gone against it in a fit of panic, yet for the Prince to refer to it as a tool, something for one to have at their disposal for gain, it sat uneasily with the small faun. She felt her eyes drop to the ground, affixing to the lines carved within the wood from centuries of feet treading overtop. If anything, lies had simply proven foolish to her up to that point, it had only done to make her look foolish in his eyes for attempting. Even her attempt to seem intelligent had been diminished by her simply attempt to go past the amethyst gaze of the Dragon. Yet, his frustration seemed to diminish as quickly as she may have imagined it, exposing a large tome and offering the youngest Baratheon a seat. He was allowing her access to his own books, giving her the one thing she wanted above all else. In that very moment, Merril could feel the beginnings of admiration for the Targaryen, offering all she wanted with a simple gesture. Carefully she stepped forward, settling herself into the chair and gently placing her sleeping lop in the crease of her knees. She could not respond nor react, simply gaze at the thick ancient account of the Targaryen line. Carefully, she leaned forward, opening the tome with the gentle touch deserving of an infant or precious gem. Her eyes quickly skimmed text, some in the common tongue of westeros and some in what she could only imagine was old, High Valyrian. “My name is Merril your grace, but Merri suffices as well.” She said almostly flatly, not interested in what she was called but the information before her. “This is High Valyrian yes?” she asked, pointing to a hand written section within the first page. TheMurderDoll: Gauging her reaction, the child had grown up in a very different atmosphere. Growing up in King's Landing, Rhaegan had practically learned to lie before he had learned to tell the truth. Intrigue, schemeing and rumour had surrounded his life, and as such he had merely blended into it as part of it, accepting it as something simply to mould. He imagined that Cassius Baratheon taught his children to be honest and fair, to be humble in whatever they did. But Rhaegan knew better than most that life was not fair. Many would simply think him a spoilt pampered child, growing up within a palace and having his every want attended to. From the moment Rhaegan had arrived in this world, his father had expected nothing but perfection from him, and it was no different today. Aemon had never shown his children love, only contempt for not being the creations of perfection he wanted. Rhaegan had been born into privilege, true, but he had had to fight, just as everyone else did. He smirked when her eyes lit up after presenting the tome to her, watching as opened it like it were the most frail of things and could disintergrate with more than the softest touch, as she went over the first page. "That it is. While the complete language of my forefathers in lost to the annals of history, we still retain some knowledge." He pointed to the passage she spoke of. "It tells of the origins of the Targaryens, when my family were naught but humble farmers living in Valyria, long before the discovery of the Dragons." He leant back once more, closing his eyes in relaxation. "My family are viewed in a very......unfavourable light. I am no fool, I know this. Yet I think many do not look beyond one's flaws, and think that is all there is to them. Yes, my family commited many devious acts in the past, but can we not say the same for all? The betrayal of the Greyjoys, the power siezing of the Starks. Why, even your own family killed mine over a woman nonetheless. Do I hold you personally accountable for Robert striking down my great grandfather? I would be a fool if I did." He chuckled to himself recalling the spat between himself and the Lannisters earlier, regarding history. Then again, they were truly unpleasant women, the type that stabbed a man in the back, not to his face. "Tell me Merril. What is it you enjoy reading, learning of?" Hynexdoll: Merril’s eyes scanned every detail of the page, not understanding the Valyrian but committing it’s symbols to memory as best she could before reading what lay in the common tongue. Yet as the prince spoke on, his words managed to pull her attention up as her finger skimmed the edge of the page, moving to turn it to the next. “I don’t see why they do.” she began, brow knitting “Were it not for the line of Targaryens, we may not find ourselves permitted to bend knee to the seven. All Ladies of the realm by lar of First Night would be given to the king before their husband, So many discoveries and advancements would be lost and we ourselves would be no more than the brutish ancestors that may have come long before us” She looked down to her rabbit, feeling his foot tapping gently at her thigh and smiling down at the small pouch of creamy fur. “We are trying to rebuild ourselves in a new age after war. The great families need not focus upon their hatred, but focus on how to diminish them. We must unite as a power and strengthen, blossom to a time worthy of what our ancestors have given us.” Merril caught herself, afraid for a moment that she had spoken much too freely. She did not care for the quarrels between houses, but rather for the quality of their members, the true nature they had to them. Be a man Greyjoy or Targaryen, they should be able to stand and accept one another as equals. Perhaps the young stag’s heart was far too hopeful, perhaps she hoped for far too much, but the smile on her face showed that she was speaking her own truth, what she knew to be the way of the world. They should learn and grow rather than fight and destroy. “How many times has King’s Landing been repared and rebuild your grace? Now think of those times, what could have been saved were war not waged. How many tongues like Valyrian have we lost through the muttle of anger and neglect? It seems silly to me, your grace.” She let out a small sigh as a silence followed, the question of her interests only making her smile again. “Everything.” was all she could utter. She craved knowledge like most craved money or whores. What use was a mind if it was not used and filled to the brim? TheMurderDoll: Even if it was naive, he admired the girl's spirit. He eyes and smile showed that she truly felt strong about the words she spoke. "Perhaps." he said lazily. "Though sadly old grudges die hard as they say. Many houses, given an inch, still take a mile. After all, the desire for the throne has never ceased to enthrall mankind. The Lannisters are one such family that above all else, desire power. What was taken from them was just of course, they were criminals of the most henious crimes. They condemed more to death for fuel their own vanity and pride in those few years before Daenery's reign than my family ever did collectively over 3 centuries. They soiled their own lineage with their lies, and tried to drag everyone else down with them. Thus, they were stripped of their power for their part in atrocities against the kingdom. But, were given every change to re-earn it. Their problem is, they always want more. The Lannisters could take the throne of Westeros, and conquer Essos, and still not be happy. Do not be fooled by them. As beautiful as the three women who stood before you are, never mitake their radiance for kindness. If you were of value to them, they would have no qualms about kidnapping you from your family for a hostage or the like." He sighed as she flicked over the pages. "But yes, it costs us all dear indeed. People may think my family are little but self-entitled prisses, but we do care for the state of the land. Look at the city. People have food. They have shelter. Under Cersei Lannister's faux reign, they had nothing. We may not be pushovers, but we have maintained stability. And stability is the key to survival. Chaos benfits none, even those who cause it to bring wealth to themselves." He chuckled as she exclaimed her liking for reading everything and anything she could get her hands on. "When I was your age, and younger still, my father used to reprimand me for having my head in books. I too would read anything I could get my hands on, and given the keep's library, that was a substantial amount. Perhaps we should arrange for you to visit in the near future. My favourite was always history and languages. Knowledge and words hold far much more power than steel and sorcery." He laughed at her comment about the capacity of the mind. "And how observant. And true also." He paused for a moment, resting his chin on his hand. "You shall be staying her for some time no? I have a feeling you and I would get on. Alas, my work keeps me busy most of the day, so in compence, I shall allow you to take whichever books you desire from my case. And do not worry about returning them. I have read all over them at least three times over." Hynexdoll: A small sigh slipped from Merril’s lips as the prince spoke of the greed of houses, though his frustration resting with none other than the Lannisters. Merri was no fool, she knew well enough that the Baratheons had once hated the Targaryens with every fiber of their being, and the only reason for her father’s rather subservient behavior was from years of strong hold over the lesser house. The actions of her father would probably be enough to make Robert Baratheon roll in his grave, yet she herself saw no flaw. Of course the man would lick the very boots of the Targaryen throne, but he hatched no schemes and saw no ulterior motives to what he was doing. Cassius Baratheon may have been nothing more than an ass-kiss, but he was a good man who was content with where he lay. She shook her head lightly as he spoke, trying to process the thickened pride of the houses within Westeros. They all carried the hatred of men and women they never met, of lords and ladies who had stabbed each other so long ago. “If the Lannisters wish to carry on and lick old wounds and pout as if they were wronged, then they are fools. They should count themselves lucky that for the crimes of Cersei Lannister, they weren’t banished like say, the Boltons.” She felt herself uneasy, Rhaegans words cutting like a warning to her, as if he was telling the small stag to avoid them at all costs. It sent a shiver through her form, the idea of someone finding a reason to cause her or any of her family harm. Aside from her father’s rather vocal disinterest in the Lannisters and Starks, they had no enemies that she knew of, none really distrusted them nor had reason for quarrel. She blinked for a moment as the prince moved from the subject, trying to push the thought from her mind and focus rather on more pleasent conversation. She didn’t understand how one’s father would reprimand them for knowledge! If anything, her father’s constant lessons pushed her further into it, he wanted her to learn what she could and she only ever wanted more than that! “I would love to your grace!” She exclaimed, a smile stretching from ear to ear as she sat up straight in her seat, mind swimming with images of books and how vast she could imagine the library was. She could barely contain her own excitement. Here she had been worried that the prince would have her beheaded, yet instead she had found what seemed to be camaraderie within him, so much so that he was providing her passage within his own collection of knowledge. The low young Baratheon being given the books and scrolls fit for royalty. “You’re much too kind your Grace” she chirped, leaning forward and gently closing the tome he had showed her. “If you do not mind, I would very much like to read this one, I’d like to know more than what the Baratheon library has taught me. I shal be here in King’s Landing as long as the celebrations carry, but I do ask one favor in my time here your grace.” she smiled as she stood, scooping the tiny bun from her lap and draping him over her shoulder, the tome pressed tight to her chest. “I’d like you to tell me about dragons. Books cannot clearly say what they have not experienced, and I would like your knowledge.” TheMuderDoll: "Indeed they should. From what I have heard, my great grandmother was quite merciful. Well. To an extent. She had Cersei and Jaime executed on the spot for treason and crimes against Westeros itself, but allowed Tyrion to care for the children, and carry on the line. The Boltons and the Freys did not fare so well. But anyway. I would not worry about it. And you are safe here I assure you. There are only three of them after all." He smirked when she grinned hearing the news and expressed her delight. "The library itself was expanded when Daenerys and Aegon arrived. They formed part of the old catacombs into it, increasing its already vast size. At the last count, I believe it hold well over one hundred thousand books and scrolls. Truly a marvel. Documents from everything from folk tales, to ancient languages, lost cities and feats of magic you could never even begin to comprehend. It was indeed a treasure trove for myself when I was a lad. I was far more into books than either of my sisters. I think it grieved my father so that I am his heir, yet my mind was far more focused on knowledge of all, than the studies of leadership." He chuckled as she thanked him. "My pleasure Lady Baratheon. It is always a great thing to meet one who takes after ones own interests wouldn't you say? And of course, I expect everyone will be, lest we have any unexpected departures." His brow raised as she asked him of the favour. "Dragons you say? Well, Dragons are the most majestic of creatures within this world. I have seen Manticores, Lions and more, yet nothing compares to the soaring giants and their scales of the purest colours, the show of flame erupting from their throats. No, books cannot capture what a Dragon is. The only way to experience it is to see them for yourself. Perhaps another trip should be arranged. The Dragons are allowed to roam as they wish, but their home is within the Dragonpit. As a fellow seeker of knowledge, I would be honoured if you were to take a trip there with me." He smikred and rolled his eyes. "Alas, I cannot afford to spend all day on small talk, like as I would." He stood as she did, towering over her small frame. "Choose whatever material you would like from the case. The guard will escort you back to your dwellings my lady, it is rather a maze in this place until you get used to it. I look forward to seeing you when we next meet." Hynexdoll: The matter of the Lannisters had exited Merril’s mind, not taking precedence over the matter of the library. She could scarcely imagine a room so grand, so encompassing that it could hold so much within it. All the knowledge that westeros held probably lay within the walls of the Red Keep, and here it was at her disposal. She was beyond gleeful, she was radiant with excitement to simply sit and read when she returned to her room. More than anything, it would help relieve her worried mind. She had been caught in thought of her own siblings’ ages. They would leave her soon enough and she would be left to Storms End without their comforting presence. Perhaps learning was the way to avoid such sorrow, to instead flood her mind with languages and historical accounts. As he spoke on of Dragons, it only made her wish to see them more, speaking so highly of them. She had merely seen Drogon in passing as he perched atop a turret, yet in that moment she was taken by him. “So little is known of them to those outside the Targaryens, I have always found them fascinating, yet when we arrived and I truely saw a dragon for the first time…...it was breathtaking.” She hissed in awe, Only greeted with greater pleaseure when he offered a trip to the very home of dragons. The prince had begun to dismiss himself before she could react, possibly saving his ears a glass shattering shriek of joy from the tiny Faun who felt like a spoiled child. She clutched the darkened leather tome close to her chest as she began towards the door, eyes catching a book on the shelves as she passed. IT had no title nor obvious markings, but it was almost calling to her, it would be it’s own adventure. With books clutched to her chest and a heaving bun on her shoulder, Merri smiled to Rhaegan, face bright with glee and her form nearly shaking with excitement. “I shal count the moments, your grace” She lulled before scooting out the door, all too excited to return to her room and begin reading.